Rio: Imagination Series Deleted Chapters
by Slyassassin25
Summary: This is a collection of chapters that didn't make the cut in the Rio Imagination Series. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Hey Soul Sister

**Hey guys Sly here! Sorry, this isn't the next story. Just some deleted scenes. Just like the summary said, this is going to be some chapters that were originally going to be in the story, but I then hit myself and said, "Sly, what are you thinking?". Also, The Rio Imagination Series is what I'm going to call the stories that take place in Rio: Imagination's storyline. **

**The chapter you are going to read is an alternate scenario to the trolley scene. I have another one like it for when Ethan reveals his humanity, and another one when Ethan beats the crap out of Nigel. But I'm not sure if I should do them. I'll let you guys decide in the reviews. I also have one for the samba club, but that's just Ethan singing two more songs before the modified DJ song, so I'm not going to do that for sure. I'm also just going to be lazy here and cut to the chase. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan. Lyric changes are for a parodic manner only. **

Hey Soul Sister

After getting the pedal out of Blu's throat, Ethan returned to Rafael, Nico, and Pedro.

"Well, that happened." Ethan exhaled, slightly tired after thrusting his wings into Blu's abdomen. "You know, that plan of yours was a good idea, but I have a different idea." Ethan said, talking to Nico.

"And what would that be?" Nico asked, curious to what their Ethan was talking about. Ethan smirked.

"First off," Ethan began, becoming lively, "Pedro, the guitar thing was good, so do that again." Pedro began strumming again, but Ethan stopped him. "Not like that. Like this." Ethan began playing it in a more upbeat way. Pedro nodded and repeated. "Good. Nico, you should probably help him with that." Nico nodded as well, and stood on the strings. "Now, Rafael, drum like I did, but in a way that accompanies the guitar. But don't start right away; wait until you think it's the right time." Rafael nodded, and prepared himself. Ethan then turned his attention to Blu. "Psst, Blu!" Ethan whispered, walking over to him. Ethan began whispering in his 'ear'. "I got an idea to get Jewel all over you." Blu stepped back.

"Are you sure? That little accident makes this very unlikely." Blu said, uneasy. Ethan just shook his head.

"Believe me, this will work." Ethan reassured him. Blu thought about it for a second, them nodded slowly. Ethan smirked again.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Blu asked, somewhat anxious to what Ethan's plan was.

"You're going to serenade her." Ethan said, smirking. Blu stepped back again.

"WHAT?!" Blu almost yelled, barely whispering. "THAT'S your plan?! Now I know for SURE this won't work! I can't sing!" Ethan then shook Blu.

"Hey, do you want Jewel to like you or not?" Ethan asked, a stern look in his eye. Blu went silent for a minute, then sighed.

"Yes…" Blu muttered, barely audible.

"Then this is the only way." Ethan said plainly. Blu then nodded again and turned around. He then got another feeling of doubt.

"But how will I serenade her? I don't know how to start!" Blu said uneasily. Ethan shook his head again, face palming himself.

"I'll help you the best I can, but you need to do this." Ethan reassured again. Ethan turned around and pointed at Nico and Pedro, who took began playing. Jewel had been too focused on scenery and Blu's awkward moment a few minutes ago. So when the music began playing, it caught her by surprise. She turned around, looking at Blu.

Blu, on the other hand, had looked at Ethan for a good opening. Ethan sang low enough that Jewel couldn't hear him, yet Blu could.

_Ethan: Hey, hey, hey, _

_Hey, hey, hey, _

Ethan paused to see if Blu was getting it, but he didn't. Ethan frowned and continued.

_Ethan: You lipstick stains, _

_Blu: On the front part of my left side brain, _

_Ethan: You know I wouldn't forget you, _

_Blu: So I went and left you, _

_Ethan: Oh man, _

Ethan proposed another line. Blu seemed to get it, until he didn't. Ethan quickly gave him another line, and Blu goofed it up again. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro gave each other looks of uncertainty, but continued playing nonetheless.

_Ethan: Your sweet voice,_

_Blu: The smell of you in every single dream I dream,_

_Ethan: I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided,_

_Who's one of my kind,_

Ethan gave another line, and Blu messed it up once more. Ethan then rushed it, giving a big one. Blu didn't understand it, and Ethan frowned once more. He decided to take it up a notch.

_Ethan: Hey soul sister, _

_Ain't that Mr. Mister, _

_On the radio, stereo, _

_The way you move ain't fair you know, _

_Hey soul sister, _

_I don't wanna miss, _

_A single thing you do, _

_Tonight, _

As Ethan finished, Blu began to get it. He just needed a good place to start. Ethan delivered.

_Ethan: Hey! _

_Blu: Hey, hey, _

_Hey, hey, hey, _

Seeing Blu taking the lead, he smiled.

_Ethan: Just in time! _

_Blu: I'm so glad you have thoughts like mine, _

_You gave my life direction, _

_A game show love connection, _

_We can't deny,_

Jewel, who had been watching the whole time, was incredibly happy. She found it cute that Blu was trying to serenade her. And she had to admit it, it was working. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, meanwhile, were smiling watching as Ethan's plan was working.

_I'm so obsessed, _

_My heart is bound to your beat,_

_Right out my untrimmed chest, _

_Ethan: I believe in you! _

_Blu: Like a virgin, your Madonna, _

_Ethan: And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind, _

As Blu continued singing, he made a small mistake, causing Ethan to help him out again. Blu again messed up, and Ethan began motioning him to step it up.

_Blu: Hey soul sister,_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister, _

_On the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know,_

_Hey soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss, _

_A single thing you do, _

_Tonight, _

Blu began singing and doing a little dance, full of confidence. Jewel was becoming more and more happy, watching Blu do his little act. Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Ethan were all smiling as they watched.

_The way you can cut a rug, _

_Watching you is the only drug I need, _

_So gangster, I'm so thug,_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see, _

_I can be myself now finally, _

_In fact there's nothing I can't be, _

_I want the world to see you be with me,_

Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Ethan were caught by surprise at Blu's odd choice of words. It didn't seem to affect Jewel though, so they became relieved and continued playing the music.

_Hey soul sister, _

_Ain't that Mr. Mister, _

_On the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know,_

_Hey soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss,_

_A single thing you do,_

_Tonight, _

_Hey soul sister, _

_I don't wanna miss, _

_A single thing you do,_

_Tonight,_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Tonight, _

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Tonight,_

As Blu finished, Jewel got up, came close, and gave Blu a big hug. Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Ethan smiled even more as they watched.

"Yo plan worked Ethan!" Pedro exclaimed, "You DEFINITELY need to perform at our club with us!" Ethan laughed, remembering their previous conversation.

"Well, that's just me, the guy that wants to help." Ethan said, happy that Blu and Jewel will get together. _  
_

**Well, there goes that deleted scene. I didn't want to do this one because it would seem out of place for Blu and Jewel's affection. Also, the hugging is kinda weird, instead of kissing. See you in the next one! **

**This song was a modified version of "Hey Soul Sister" by Train. Who knew that it was this song before I mentioned it?**

**Rio Fact: Before Jesse Eisenberg was hired for voicing Blu, Neil Patrick Harris was originally going to voice Blu. Still a great actor though! **


	2. Gives You Hell

**Hey guys, Sly here! As you may have noticed, there was a change to the last chapter. The reason why is that I had some technical difficulties when making the first version of the last chapter. It didn't come out right, so I fixed it. **

**This chapter is the one that I mentioned that was originally going to happen when Ethan kicks the crap out of Nigel. This is the original idea, so hope you guys like it! Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan. Lyric changes are for a parodic manner only. **

Gives you hell

"Can it Blu," Ethan snapped, "I'm here for two reasons and two reasons only. One, to get you guys out of here, and second, TO KICK THIS GUYS ASS!" Ethan yelled, pointing at Nigel. Nigel cackled.

"Do you think you can take me on, pretty bird?" Nigel asked, overconfident. He began to fly down to Ethan. Ethan remained silent. From out of nowhere, they could hear music. This music was not like the Carnival music. In fact, it drowned it out. Nigel stopped a few feet away from Ethan. To everyone's surprise, Ethan began singing.

_I wake up every evening,_

_With a big smile on my face,_

_And it never feels out of place,_

Everyone began exchanging weird looks. Nigel was equally confused, as Ethan just stood there and sang.

_And yes, you're probably working,_

_At a nine to five pace, _

_I wonder how bad that tastes,_

Ethan, on the other hand, was singing to control his anger, and it wasn't working well.

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_When you walk my way, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

Suddenly, Ethan took three steps forward, coming face to face with Nigel, wings extended. This caught him off guard.

_Now where's your picket fence now?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You seem so tense now,_

_I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_Do you even know where you are?_

Ethan stepped forward three times again, the suddenness of it making Nigel back up and tripping. Ethan continued singing as Nigel got up, looking very angry.

_And truth be told I miss you,_

_And truth be told I'm lyin',_

Ethan began singing in a mocking tone, before returning to his original tone.

_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_When you walk my way, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_When you find someone that's worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then she's a fool,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell, _

Ethan then began punching Nigel out of nowhere, catching everyone by surprise, especially Nigel. Ethan repeatedly punched Nigel in the face as he sang, causing Nigel to stumble backwards. Nigel fell on the ground again and Ethan pointed at him as he sang, kicking him across the room. Some birds in other cages noticed, looking up. Ethan paused for a second, before continuing.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on,_

_And truth be told I miss you,_

_And truth be told I'm lyin', _

Ethan began mock-singing again, but he closed his eyes. As he opened them, his irises turned from their brown hue to a red hue.

_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_When you walk my way, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_When you find someone who's worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then she's a fool,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell, _

Ethan began beating up Nigel again, but this time with more ferocity. To start, Ethan back flipped, his talon kicking Nigel in his chin, sending him on his back. Ethan then picked Nigel up, punched him several times, and threw him across the room. He then rushed Nigel and head butted him in the stomach, Nigel's back against the wall of a cage. Ethan backed off.

_And you'll never see,_

_What you've done to me, _

_You can take back your memories, _

_They're no good to me,_

_And here I know that,_

_You can't look me in the eye,_

_With that sad, sad look that you wear so well,_

As he sang, Ethan grabbed Nigel again, and gave him a powerful punch as he finished, Nigel landing on a cage. Then, some wings tried to grab him, but Nigel was able to escape. He then saw that the captured birds began singing too, full of hope and rage.

_Captured Birds: When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_When you find someone that's worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then she's a fool,_

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

As they finished, Ethan head butted Nigel again, instantly grabbed his head and forced it onto his knee.

_Ethan: When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Captured birds: (hope it gives you hell)_

_Ethan: When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

_Captured birds: (hope it gives you hell)_

_Ethan and Captured birds: When you hear this song and you sing along,_

_But you never tell, _

_Captured birds: (but you never tell)_

_Ethan and Captured birds: Then you're the fool, _

_No one else is, _

_Hope it gives you hell, _

Ethan began furiously beating up Nigel again, with even more brutality then the last. Ethan began pounding Nigel's face into a cage while those in the cages scratched his face. Ethan began clawing into Nigel's leg, then throwing him across the room. Ethan began to walk up to him.

_When you hear this song, _

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Ethan: If you sing along, _

_I hope that it puts you through-_

Just as Ethan was about to knock Nigel out with one final punch, a human hand grabbed Ethan before he could finish his song.

_Hell. _

**And that's a wrap for this deleted chapter! The reason why I didn't use this version in the final story is, as badass as it is, is that it didn't make sense for Ethan to sing out of nowhere. Also, I didn't want Ethan to take too much attention. If you guys want me to do the deleted chapter for when Ethan reveals his humanity, let me know in the reviews. See you in the next one! **

**The song sung was a modified version of "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects. Let me know if you knew this song before I mentioned it! **

**Real Life Fact: Spix's macaw adults have yellow eyes, while juveniles have beige. Personification much? **


	3. Fireflies

**Hey guys, Sly here! I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that this is the last deleted chapter for Rio: Imagination. I don't have anything else for the deleted scenes for Rio: Imagination, but that doesn't mean that there won't be in the next story, which is coming up soon. Speaking of which, that is the good news. A new story is coming out soon. Yay! Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan. Any lyric changes are for a parodic manner only. **

Fireflies

"You want honesty?" Blu snapped, "Fine. I can be honest. I don't belong here. In fact, I never wanted to come here in the first place." Blu then looked at Ethan, hesitated, and continued. "And you know what? He's human!" Blu yelled, pointing at Ethan. Ethan's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's.

"What?" Jewel yelled, "Why would you say that? Of course he isn't! Right Ethan?" Ethan still had a look of distraught on his face. He was about to say something, then sighed. Out of nowhere, he began singing.

_You would not believe your eyes, _

_If ten million fireflies, _

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep,_

Everyone paused, and gave each other weird looks. They had no idea why Ethan was singing. This was definitely not an answer to Jewel's question.

'_Cause they fill the open air,_

_And leave teardrops everywhere,_

_You'd think me rude,_

_But I would just stand and stare,_

Ethan paused and flew up, but staying in place a few feet off the ground. He began singing with more emotion than he did before.

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay up when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

'_Cause I get a thousand hugs,_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs,_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance,_

_A foxtrot above my head,_

_A sock hop beneath my bed,_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread,_

_(Thread, thread)_

Everyone still had the confused looks on their faces, and none of what Ethan was singing was giving them answers. Jewel was about to say something until something strange happened. 

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay up when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

_(When I fall asleep)_

As Ethan sang, small white orbs formed around him and began circling him in random patterns. As the orbs flew on, they left a small trail of their previous path. To this, everyone, except Blu, froze, eyeing this spectacle. They still were lost, but at this, they were even more lost than before.

_Leave my door open just a crack,_

_Nico and Pedro: (Just get out of here,)_

_Ethan: 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac,_

_Rafael: (Just get out of here,)_

_Ethan: Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_Jewel: (Just get out of here,) _

_Ethan: When I'm far too tired to fall asleep,_

As Ethan continued to sing, the orbs began circling Ethan faster and becoming more numerous. Ethan began growing too, and some of his feathers were falling off. Everyone's subconscious began to yell at them to get out, so much as to them muttering the words out loud. They couldn't do anything but stare in a hypnotic way at Ethan's transformation. As much as they wanted to leave, they couldn't.

_To ten million fireflies,_

_I'm weird because I hate goodbyes, _

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell,_

_(Said farewell,)_

_But I'll know where several are,_

_If my dreams get real bizarre,_

'_Cause I saved a few and kept them in a jar,_

_(Jar, jar, jar,) _

Ethan continued to lose feathers and grow. Over time, large areas formed where the feathers used to be. Instead of skin, they saw human clothes. They began to make out a white T-shirt, some brown shorts, and a blue flannel. (The flannel was the hardest to make out, since its shade matched Ethan's feathers.)

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay up when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

_(When I fall asleep)_

All of Ethan's feathers had fallen off by now, but his talons and bird head remained. Ethan stopped growing, now six feet tall. His talons began changing, turning into human legs. The legs were skinny like the rest of him, while wearing black shoes and white socks.

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay up when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

Ethan's singing had quieted down, almost like a whisper. Ethan began slowly floating down as the orbs began dissipating. His bird head was the only thing that remained, and like the rest of him, began to change as well. Ethan had a skinny nose, fitting in with the rest of his body. He wore glasses, similar to Tulio's, yet they were lightly taller and not as thick. His cheeks were flat, again matching his thin stature. Ethan wore a hat, which was the strangest piece of it all.

The hat was a normal looking cap, yet several distinct features were different. The bill of the hat was completely flat, and the bottom was black while the top was yellow. The remainder of the hat was entirely purple, except for one thing. In the location of where a baseball team's logo would be, stood a symbol. The symbol was a _C _with a _/_ going through it. As Ethan finished, his feet hit the ground and his transformation ended.

**Well, that's the end of that. I'm sure you guys know the reason for me not using this chapter. As you probably noticed, I gave a more extended description of Ethan in his human form. I noticed that in Rio: Imagination, I didn't give a very detailed one, if one at all. I hope that cleared up things for you guys. See you in the next one!**

**This song that is sung is "Fireflies" by Owl City. Who knew it was this song before I mentioned it? Let me know in the reviews! **

**Rio Fact: In an early version of Rio, Nigel was supposed to have a metal claw on his left talon. I bet that would've hurt getting caught in that thing. **


	4. Clarity

**Hey guys, Sly here! Unfortunately, I haven't found a deleted chapter for Girl Trouble. Yet. But the good news is, I've found a chapter for Rio: Imagination that I didn't do. Heh, it was so deleted that I forgot about it. It's a similar situation for the Girl Trouble deleted chapters. I'm sure I have some, but I can't remember them. I'll see what I can find. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy today's deleted chapter. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat. Lyric changes are for a parodic manner only.**

* * *

Clarity

* * *

"Blu! You are crazy! What are you doing?!" Jewel screamed as they fell.

"I'm not going to let you go! We're chained to each other birds, remember?" Blu yelled back, expressing his feelings. Suddenly, time for the two seemed to slow down tremendously. Their decent seemed like it was going at a couple of centimeters after thirty seconds. But they didn't pay attention to it. They only paid attention to each other. Jewel was shocked at Blu's confession. Jewel thought deeply about it, and she did something unexpected.

_Jewel: High dives into freezing waves as the past comes back to life,_

_Fight you for a selfish goal, it wasn't worth it every time,_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends,_

_Our clock ticks 'til we break and I drown in you again,_

Blu was slightly confused that Jewel was singing, but he had no time to question it. It was their last moments on Earth, and he had to cherish it. The two never broke eye contact as Jewel sang.

'_Cause you are the piece of me that I wish you didn't need,_

_Chasing relentlessly, I still fight and I don't know why,_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Blu: Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay._

_Blu and Jewel: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Jewel: Walk on through a loud parade and I refuse to make amends,_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense,_

_You speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose,_

_If you pull I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you,_

'_Cause you are the piece of me that I wish you didn't need,_

_Chasing relentlessly, I still fight and I don't know why,_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Blu: Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay._

Blu and Jewel stared deeply into each other's eyes as the both sung, no regret of any kind.

_Jewel: Why are you my clarity?_

_Blu and Jewel: Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

As Blu sang, the two began to become closer and closer, going in for a kiss. But, before they could, Jewel sang another line, causing the two to sing together. When they finished, they kissed, the two closing their eyes. Time seemed to speed up to its normal speed. Jewel's kiss empowered Blu, like he was going to launch away like a rocket. Instinctively, he rose his wings. Blu then opened his eyes and took off flying, Jewel in his talons.

* * *

**Yikes, three song chapters straight. This is getting kinda repetitive. Good news is, that's done. Also, I bet you guys think that this should be called the deleted song chapters judging by the past chapters. I had a lot of song chapters in my thought process.**

**Anyway, the reason why I didn't use this variation of Ch. 12 is because simply, it's perfect the way it is. I don't know why I had this thought in the first place. **

**I hope I can remember a Girl Trouble thing soon, or else you're going to have to wait for the next Teaser. See you in the next one!**

**The song used in this was a modified version of "Clarity" by Zedd featuring Foxes. Who knew this? Let me know! **

**Rio Fact: Nigel wasn't just in the show Fly Hard, but also in other shows called All My Flock, As the Cage Turns, and was even in the Carnival Parade. Why am I talking about this asshole? 'Cause I don't have anything else to say. **


	5. Sacrifice

***Sigh* Hey guys, Sly here. Today is not a good day for us. Two of us has left, Cyan the hot wing and MC Garrix. It's too frickin' sad. And for some reason, I feel guilty. It seemed to start when I joined. I know I'm probably being superstitious and paranoid, but I don't know what else to say. **

**This chapter isn't going to be that lighthearted either, so that doesn't help. *Sigh* Lez do dis. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

* * *

Sacrifice

* * *

"Wrong way! WRONG WAY!" Ethan yelled at Blu, his wings over his beak like a megaphone.

"Huh?" Blu questioned, stopping. Then, a Red slammed into Blu. The force was incredible, pain shooting throughout his body. Blu immediately lost consciousness, starting to fall.

"Hey!" Eduardo yelled, calling a foul. He had not noticed Blu's rapid descent, but Ethan did.

_He's falling too fast… _Ethan thought, _Into the pool?! _Ethan then remembered the piranha that attached itself to the ball when Blu saved it. _If there was one there… then there sure as hell is more! _Ethan snapped himself out of his thought process and ran as fast as he could to the edge.

"The water boy has seemed to lose his flight…" the larger commentator stated, watching.

"Look! The other water boy is jumping after him!" added the smaller commentator. Meanwhile, Jewel watched from the stands.

"Go Ethan, go!" Jewel yelled, knowing what was going on. Ethan leapt off the ledge, letting gravity take over. Ethan moved his wings against his body and his legs as close together as possible, to meet less wind resistance. Everyone on both sides watched in horror as they watched two Spix's plummet to the piranha-infested water.

Ethan was rapidly approaching Blu, but they were too close to the water. Ethan realized that he couldn't grab Blu and fly off in time. They only had one way to go, in. Ethan slammed his limbs in harder, gaining as much speed as he could. Ethan grabbed Blu in a protective manner, and moved his back to the water. The two splashed, a gallon of water spewing up into the air.

Noticing the disturbance, piranha's searched for the cause. They then set their sights on a blue speck, similar to a bird. The fish knew that it was food, and charged the blue speck.

As soon as they hit the water, Ethan began to swim towards one of the ledges as fast as he could. Eventually he felt a harsh pain on his back. Ethan turned to see a piranha attached to his back, eating him. He saw at least another ten on their way. Despite the pain, Ethan continued, moving his one free wing. The other was being used to protect Blu. The other ten attached themselves to Ethan, more and more pain erupting form the bites. Ethan screamed underwater, taking in water. He continued as more and more piranhas joined the buffet. Lots of them had begun eating at his protective wing, trying to get to Blu.

Eventually, Ethan reached the Spix's ledge, and began to pull himself and Blu with his one free wing, feeling extreme pain the entire time. Wounds were everywhere on his body, some bones visible. Blood was almost pouring out of him. It felt like two pickup trucks slamming into him constantly, everywhere. Nonetheless, Ethan pushed on, inching along. Everyone was incredibly shocked, watching two birds somehow getting out of water, piranha infested as well, and now climbing a ledge, the incredibly injured one doing it all.

"The second water boy has escaped the piranhas, and is now scaling the wall!" the smaller commentator exclaimed, bewildered. Ethan eventually made it to the top, rolling Blu onto his back. Jewel, the kids, Eduardo, and Mimi rushed to the two, extremely worried. Ethan had managed to get Blu back, unscathed. Or, so it seemed. As soon as Blu was on his back, Ethan began to perform CPR on Blu. Ethan pounded his wings into Blu's chest, and giving an occasional rescue breath. Eventually, Blu coughed, water coming out. Blu slowly opened his eyes, seeing everyone look down at him worryingly.

"W-what happened?" Blu asked silently. Jewel felt extreme relief, immediately kissing Blu. The two broke the kiss, Blu feeling rejuvenated. Ethan felt relief as well, along with the pain. He then felt light-headed, due to the loss of blood. Ethan then collapsed, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Uncle Ethan!" the kids yelled worryingly, tears coming to their eyes. Eduardo walked over to Ethan, knowing he would die by his wounds.

"I-I… I don't know how to thank yo-" Eduardo tried to say. Ethan held up his wing. Ethan staggered up, constantly gasping. Ethan stood there for a couple of seconds. Blu then realized what he was going to do. And he didn't know what to think. Sure, it would save his life, but the whole tribe, not to mention the Reds as well, would know his secret.

Blu's thoughts didn't matter, as Ethan did it anyway. Ethan extended his wings with incredible speed, the familiar white orbs shooting out. The orbs circled Ethan, healing him more and more after each loop. After a good five minutes, the orbs faded away, Ethan now fully healed. A huge silence formed in the Pit of Doom, everyone having trouble processing what just happened in those ten short minutes. Even the larger commentator was at a loss for words.

Ethan just sat there, unsure of what everyone was going to say to him.

* * *

**Da da… *sigh* The reason why I didn't use this is because I don't know how to continue from there, hence the weird ending to the chapter. It probably would have deviated from the movie, and I didn't want that happening. Let me know if you want the Teaser for the next story in two days or then normal four. See you in the next one. **

**Rio Fact: Mimi was supposed to have a larger role in Rio 2, as she would have eased tension between Blu and Eduardo. I guess that I'm doing what Rio 2 did as well. Dang it. **


End file.
